


After Your Heart

by Olivia_Mirre



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Fluff, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_Mirre/pseuds/Olivia_Mirre
Summary: "How many times did I prayYou'd find meHow many wishes on a starGazing off into the darkDreaming I'd see your faceSafe at home unafraidCaptured in your embrace."Hoku - You First Believed





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not your typical MirAndy story but there is an eventual romance. For now this will focus on our beloved Miranda Priestly (with the help of her friends and twins) on helping an 8 year old little girl on how to deal with the realities and harshness of life.
> 
> ~~••~~
> 
> It is my first time to make a multi-chapter story so I'm hoping to do good and not disappoint myself and you guys. This is also not beta-ed so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> English is not my native language. Feel free to leave Your suggestions in the comments  
~~••~~
> 
> Enjoy!

"Hey! Watch out you little pest!" Said the angry lady on the sidewalk

"Sorry!" She shouts back while running, "jerk." She continued to mumble.

A police officer who came from nowhere, gripped her shirt to make the girl stop running

"What did you do now, missy?" Asked the officer, named Nathalia Ramirez or better known as Thalia.

The young girl answered,

"Nothin'! Will you lemme go now? You're choking me." She faked cough and tried to kick Thalia, but with fast reflexes and knowing what's gonna happen next, the officer successfully blocked her foot and swiftly carried her to the police car and started the engine.

On their way, the young girl tried to escape by opening the door but with it being child locked, she can't do anything but kick the seat in front of her.

"Nuh-uh! Just cooperate with me Kate."

~~

Katherine Marié Swan or better known as Katie or Kate is an 8 year old young lady from Australia, what and why she's in New York? No one knows, not even her. She has a rare eye color, which is green and she's a redhead who's always on the run, not only she takes money, things, and food from people but also because she's an 8 year old for heavens sake and supposed to be in a foster home or group home.

She's emotionally withdrawn and hates being touched by anyone, never likes to be called Kate because of her past, has been domestically violated for six years and she never trusted anyone other than Officer Nathalia Ramirez of NYPD.

~~

Katie did not mind her, she continued kicking the front seat and thumping her hands on the window.

"Just stop it Kate!" Nathalia yelled in the driver's seat after turning off the car engine, they are now in front of the NYPD station.

Katie abruptly stopped then, she bowed her head and willed herself not to cry.

"It's Katie, please just let me go." She whispered silently, her hands and lips are now trembling for the unshed tears.

Thalia went out of the car and proceed to open Katie's door. She silently kneeled and simply looked at how little the girl is in front of her. Both of them know each other for 2 years and yet Thalia felt that she still doesn't know anything about Katherine.

"Sweetheart, you know you can't go on like this forever. You can't just steal people's things and run. What if you were caught? We don't know what they might do to you. You could be brought to jail or worse killed."

Thalia didn't get an answer from the timid girl who's looking at everywhere but not to her, so she sigh and continued.

"I know you don't want this, but I really need to call the CPS now because you're not giving me any other choice." She said softly.

The moment Katie heard the word "call" and "CPS", she got angry and confuse. Confused on why this woman in front of her, who she trusted for all of two years will call the CPS on her.

Panic began to rise in her, which didn't go unnoticed by the officer but before she could do anything, Katie pushed her and run. She run as fast as her thin feet could and she didn't dare to look back on the woman who's now calling and running after her.

For an 8 year old, Katie is curious about things, but growing up without an adult to answer her questions, she barely understand what was happening. The only thing that she knows is to run and hide because if not, then she will be caught by the CPS and will be thrown to some random strangers that God only knows what will do to her.

Katie's lungs were burning from lack of oxygen, she felt like she's been running for forever because her feet are burning like hell and all she wanted to do was stop, cry and be held. Be safe.

She eventually stopped and looked around. She's in the upper east of manhattan.

"It's a new surroundings." She thought aloud. She knew where she is but never thought of running to this part of New York not only because everything is big for her tiny self but also because this place is for rich people.

It's getting darker and she doesn't know what to do. Being afraid of the dark and hungry, Katie started walking, looking for a place where she can stay and if she's lucky, she can also get food.

Few minutes into her walking when she saw it. A townhouse. The lights are on but being a little tiny than her age, she can't see anyone. The door is slightly ajar and she smells food, without further thinking, Katie run towards the house and let herself in.

She was amazed with what she saw, the place is big, bigger than the foster homes that she's been before and there are a lot of food.

She knew that what she's about to do is wrong, because that's what Thalia always says, stealing is wrong but she can't help is specially because her tummy is making weird noises and the food looks good.

"I'll just get a little, they probably won't recognize that the food where touched." She thought.

She's afraid of what will happen to her when she gets caught so she hurried, she haven't even looked at the food, she just gets everything that she can. A few seconds after, she heard an audible gasp, she froze and knew that in that moment she was screwed. She was going to jail because she stole food not from ordinary people but from rich ones.

She slowly turn around and was met with a piercing blue eyes.  
"Please, I didn't mean to do it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our beloved little one is going to meet someone. Who will it be and what's gonna happen to her? Is her instincts true? Is she going to jail?
> 
> Come and find out!
> 
> ~~••~~  
Still not beta-ed and  
English is not my native language.

Everyone was busy wrapping up the run through while Miranda is busy giving instructions to Jocelyn, her now second assistant Layla and Nigel, when she felt it.

She stopped speaking, not noticing the confuse faces of the people in front of her. Her senses were on high alert, "there's someone here." She thought. She pursed her lips and left the room without further comment, making everyone more nervous.

"What's wrong?" Andréa bravely stopped her and asked.

Miranda didn't want to lash at her but she don't know if she's just imagining that there's an intruder in her home or not so she did what she's best at, she glared at Andy and hissed,

"As far as I remember, this is my home Andréa, I am entitled to do what I want without asking for your permission or did I miss the memo?"

without waiting for Andy's reply, Miranda left her and went to her kitchen. She didn't know what to expect or why did she decide to check her kitchen first, but upon turning she saw a tiny girl with a strawberry hair just like her daughters hastily getting every piece of food that her tiny hands can handle.

To say that Miranda was shocked is an understatement, the confusion of how the girl came to her kitchen without anyone noticing is written all over her face, but then she saw the slightly ajar back door that leads to her backyard was open.

She didn't know how to react, she doesn't want to scare the little girl yet she gasp loudly when she saw a big black and blue bruise that is now forming at the little girl's right wrist.

Miranda froze on her spot when she saw the girl freeze on hers. She's screwed, she's now frantically looking between the girl and her back door, wishing that the girl wouldn't run.

Slowly, the girl turn around, and Miranda's heart broke when she saw the trembling of her body and the panic attack that she knew will surely come any moment, so she decided to wait until she heard a trembling voice,

"Please, I didn't mean it."

Katie was beyond scared when she saw the older woman with blue eyes and a snowy hair, she couldn't focus and she didn't understand why. She's looking for an escape but then someone grasped her and held her face to stop it from moving.

Her green eyes that screams absolute fear met a set of blue eyes that held nothing but a soft gaze. She expected yelling and anger, perhaps a slap on her cheeks or bottom but nothing came.

Katie was so overwhelmed, the exhaustion that she felt from her running together with the fear of the unknown came in her and she collapsed in front of the woman and she cried. Years and years of pent up fear are now being released together with her tears.

Miranda's heart broke once again, she was amaze and confuse at the same time, she didn't know what to do, her kids never cried like the little girl in her arms.

Slowly, she hugged the little girl just like how she would with her darling daughters. She also whispered words of comfort to her.

When Katie held on her tighter, Miranda willed herself not to cry for the little girl.

"Miranda, we heard some--" Nigel started but found himself frozen in his place.

There, he saw Miranda Priestly sitting in the middle of her kitchen still wearing her dark purple pencil skirt dress and Blahnik shoes.

What made him stop is the little girl on Miranda's lap who's not only crying but she's wailing like it's the end of the world.

~~••~~

It has been an hour since Nigel found a young girl curled up all over Miranda in her own kitchen. They are now in the living room with Miranda, continued in giving her final instructions to Jocelyn and Layla like nothing happened, except for the fact that she's now holding a little girl on her arms who's now sleeping peacefully.

Nigel was so busy admiring her boss and friend that he jumped when he heard a voice beside her.

"She's amazing, yeah?" Andy asked while sporting her largest smile.

"Jesus Christ six! Are you trying to kill me?!" He incredulously asked, his hand on his chest.

Andy didn't answer, instead she just shake her head and continue to look at Miranda with awe not knowing that her mouth is slightly open.

"I know how much you like her six, but will you close your mouth? One would say you've never seen a woman carry a child in her arms before." Nigel teased, earning himself a glare and pout from Andy which made him chuckle.

~~••~~

After Miranda gave her final instructions about delivering the book electronically at 8pm sharp, she heard a whimper, and dismissed both women immediately and on a motherly instinct, she started pacing her living room while running her hands on the girl's back, murmuring soothing words.

"It's okay my angel. You're alright. I've got you."

Cara cleared her throat and calmly said, "Excuse me, Miranda but the police officers are here now."

Miranda felt the girl went rigid in her arms, clearly hearing what Cara said.

"Its okay my angel, you don't have to be scared, they are good people." Miranda cooed.

Before them, an officer with an N. Ramirez on her uniform appeared together with a woman who doesn't look like a police officer giving her clothes are not the same as Nathalia.

"Good evening Ms. Priestly, my name is Officer Nathalia Ramirez from the NYPD and she's Chloe, a social work--"

The blonde officer didn't get to finish her sentence when Katie started screaming and struggling from Miranda's secure hold, making it hard for the older woman to balance her.

"she was scared." Andy thought.

"Nooooooo! Please!" Katie cried. She was scared, the police were called because she did something wrong and now a social worker is there too.

Katie kept on kicking and screaming until Andréa and Nigel rushed to their side to help Miranda and put the girl down, but when they succeed on putting the girl down, Katie run to Miranda's study and locked the door.

Inside the room, Katie was agitated, she was panicking.

"No,no,no please." The scared little girl started chanting the words like it would help her. She looked at the closed door and praying for the beautiful woman with a soft voice to come and hold her again and tell her that everything is going to be fine.

~~••~~

On the other side of the door, everyone was stunned including Miranda, the woman who was known for being calm and collected is now looking at the close door of her study, still thinking of what just happened.

"I'm sorry ms. Priestly but can I have the key to that room? Katie cannot be left alone for a long time." Nathalia asked.

Without hesitation Miranda went to the drawer beside the stairs Andy retrieve the key but before the officer lifted her hand and asked for the key, Miranda glared at her and she recoiled.

"I'll do it." She said with a low voice.

Everyone knew not to argue with Miranda when she uses that tone of voice. But with Nathalia not knowing the rules started to argue, 

"Look ms. Priestly, you don't know the kid. She's--"

once again the officer was interrupted when Miranda whips her head so fast that everyone thought her head will spin.

She gave both the women in front of her, her coldest glare and hissed, "And both of you supposed to know what to do given the fact that you didn't caught her the first time she run past you?!"

Andy knew what gonna happen next if she or Nigel wouldn't intervene. Either this two will women will be blackballed or they will get themselves killed.

Its been a long time since Andy shuddered in fear with her boss's wrath, but with the look on Miranda's face that clearly indicates that the dragon has awaken.

"She's right!" Andy croaked.

"Her house, her rules right? Beside she has kids on her own, she knows what to do." She mumbled and smiled nervously.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I really don't have a clear idea where this story is going, but I like it so far lol.. of course I made it duuuh!!
> 
> 2\. If you guys have any suggestions or ideas for the next chapter/s feel free to comment them down and I will do my best to do it.
> 
> 3\. This is a slow burn but I still am sorry for a late update.
> 
> PS. Characters are not mine and this story is not beta-ed, coz obviously I don't know someone who would do that so bare with me a little will ya?? 😃

Miranda slowly opened the door, and seeing the terrified little girl in front of her makes her heart break. She looks way more smaller now that she's doing everything she can to scoot as far back as she can to Miranda, the same little girl who moments ago, clings to her like a lifeline, is now looking at her with her piercing green eyes full of anguish, and a tense body language. The shaking did not go unnoticed by the older woman, even tho Kayla tried her best to calm down.

"She's going to give you away, you need to run." Katie thought, even though her heart is protesting and telling her that the older woman in front of her will never do anything she doesn't like or approved of.

For the first time in Miranda's life, she didn't have the slightest idea on what to do, knowing that one wrong move and the girl could throw another tantrum or worse, flee. She doesn't want Katie to be scared of her, so the mother inside her kicked in and she slowly approached Katie with ease and calmness that she didn't knew she had at the moment.

Stopping a foot from her angel, Miranda carefully adjusted herself into a kneeling position, with both her palms raised in a surrender position, letting the little girl know that she doesn't mean any harm. When Katie did not give any indication of fleeing, instead her body started to relax a little, so Miranda decided that it's a good sign and without further thinking, she started speaking to her.

"It's okay, you're safe with me. No one is going to hurt you here my angel." For someone who is not fond of calling people with an endearment, Miranda knew she needed to stop it, but she also knew that she needed to protect the girl and make her feel safe, so she continued and gave Katie a small smile.

"It's okay to be afraid though, it is human nature, but I promise you that as long as I'm here, no one is going to lay a finger on you sweetheart."

Katie, slowly and warily stood up on her spot and started looking around the study making sure that there are really no other people specially Natalie. She doesn't fully trust Miranda yet, and the older woman knew that, so she waited for her patiently, with her face still holding a soft smile, Miranda opened her arms wide and silently inviting Katie for a hug and also praying for every gods and deities that she knew of for the little girl to obey, and when Katie abruptly throw herself to the awaiting arms, Miranda released a deep sigh and held the girl in her arms a little tightly but enough for Katie to still breathe.

"There's my good girl." Miranda started.  
"Now we need to go outside because there are people who wanted to talk to you, okay?"

Katie whimpered.  
"Please don't let them take me, I'll be good I promise. I would do whatever you want." She whispered while clutching to Miranda's shirt with both of her hands while tucking herself as though she wanted to vanish inside Miranda's body, which made the older woman's heart to break once again. She wanted to cry for this little girl in her arms but she knew that it was not the time nor the place to do it. She has other important matters to attend to, perhaps killing the two stupid woman waiting outside.

A few minutes of reassurances and words of comfort later, both ladies emerged from the study. Katie, with her face still tucked on Miranda's neck, while her hands have a death grip on her shirt while Miranda is keeping a hold of her like it's their everyday routine.

_The people outside Miranda Priestly's life will think that her body language while holding the little girl screams of rigidness, or nervousness perhaps. But with Andréa looking, she knew that La Priestly is present and they are being presented with the demeanor of a dragon who's willing to protect what's hers and if she don't know any better, the two woman should thread carefully, beacause if not, then they will not only be blacklisted all over America but they can also get burned alive._

"Ouch!" Andy thought evilly

Andy was startled when she heard a loud voice beside her.

"Thank goodness!" Thalia breathe, not noticing Miranda's narrowing eyes when her personal space was invaded.

"Clearly this woman have no idea what she's doing." Nigel whispered to Andréa.  
"She's dead. Look." Andy snickered.

Thalia, who is still oblivious to what she's doing, tried to get Katie from Miranda, but with fast reflexes, the older woman took a step to the side to dodge officer's hands near them.

"And what do you think you're doing?!" She hissed while pronouncing the words slowly. Katie on the other hand went stiff when she heard Miranda said those words. She knew they weren't meant for her, but the venom on Miranda's tone of voice was unexpected, specially when a few minutes ago the older woman was very gentle to her, but before she could think of what to do, another annoying voice of a lady spoke.

"You are not related to that little girl and besides she's under age that's why she needs to come with us, Mrs. Priestly." The social worker responded calmly behind the officer, and giving Miranda a crooked smile.

The older woman's brows shoots up and with a low voice, she asked. "And you are?"

"Me? Oh! My name is Chloe. I work for the CPS and I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier. How rude of me." The poor social worker answered and held out her hand for a handshake.

"Shit!" Andy and Nigel whispered a little too loud that made Miranda smirk.

"Yes. And how rude of you to invite yourself into my home when I specifically instructed my assistant to call the police. Obviously there has been a misunderstanding here. Am I right Andréa?" Miranda answered nonchalantly without looking at her but instead started sliding her free hand up and down Katie's back, making her sleepy.

Still not getting the point and not noticing the change of air inside the townhouse, the social worker answered.  
"Uh, but Katie really needs to come with us. She's a broken little girl that needs to actually be fixed."

Andy and Nigel's eyes nearly popped and they held each other tightly and mumbled a silent "SHIIIIT!"  
while looking at Miranda.

Meanwhile, Miranda's jaw fell open and felt herself became more angry. "Fixed?!" She seethe dangerously.

"Yes! I knew you would understand. You see Mrs. Priestly, that lit--"

"Oh! Don't you dare continue that sentence." Miranda hissed, not noticing that her voice is getting louder with each word.

"Fixed you say?! Let me tell you something, THIS LITTLE GIRL'S NAME IS KATHERINE, SHE IS NOT A BROKEN CHINA DOLL THAT YOU COULD FIX ANYTIME AND DAY YOU WANT! SHE IS A HUMAN BEING FOR CHRIST SAKE! AND IF SHE NEEDS TO BE FIX LIKE YOU SO ELOQUENTLY SAID, THEN SHE WILL FIX HERSELF! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! NOT ME, NOT YOU AND NOT ANYBODY ELSE YOU FUCKING MORON! HOW DARE YOU EVEN SAY THAT!" Miranda continued to yell.

No one ever heard Miranda Priestly yell, not even her ex-husbands and daughters, also not Andy and Nigel, because if there is something Miranda is famous for besides her being the EIC of Runway is that she never yells, because when Miranda Priestly is going mad, her voice becomes dangerously low.

Chloe was taken aback with the outburst of the older woman, but that did not stopped her from her previous rambling.

"I don't know what she said to you when you two are alone inside the room awhile back, but can't you see?! She's a kid, she _steals_ from people and she's also known to come up with stories which makes her _liar_. If I need to tell you a hundred times that she's broken and needs to be fixed then I will, I am also a psychologist so I know what I'm doing." She gestured hysterically to the young girl who's now fully awake and silently crying.

What happened next left everyone speechless and frozen in their places. No one even had the idea when Miranda place Katie to Andy's arms. All of them are busy looking at Chloe, whose feet are now 5 inches above the ground while Miranda is having her on a choke hold, "You ignorant bitch! How dare you call a little girl whose nothing but in pain and afraid to be broken!? Huh!? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU BLOODY UNGRATEFUL RUTHLESS WENCH!!"

Miranda is seeing red, a little more tightening of her hold and she could easily take the social worker's last breath, but then she felt little hands hugged her legs and a whimpered plea.

"Stop, you're going to kill her. Please." Katie begged with her eyes wide open and tears silently descending her cheeks.

Without a beat, Miranda released her hold on Chloe, letting the woman fall on her floor with a this. She took a deep breath and carried Katie on her hips and turned her back to go to her room but before that she threw a last warning to them.

"It has been a long night. Get out of my house before I change my mind and kill you." She whispered dangerously and started walking upstairs to her bedroom and when the door slams shut, everyone was brought back to the present, Chloe yelp and scramble for the door with Thalia running behind her.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is a little AU. Miranda is still the EIC of runway and Andy is still her assistant but the scenes will occur either at the townhouse or outside but not at Elias Clarke simply because I'm no fashionista so I don't know how the fashion world works and I'm not smart like Andy. This story is about family and healing, there will be drama here and there but nothing about fashion. I still hope you'll like it tho..
> 
> P.S. I think this chapter is a little short (I know the previous ones were short) but this is a little shorter for your liking but I promise to do my best for the next chapters.
> 
> P.P.S I'm not a native English speaker and all mistakes are mine.

Sunday morning came. Both Miranda and Katie are still exhausted from the happenings last night, but the older woman is already awake, noting that it is already 8 in the morning which is late considering Miranda Priestly always wakes up at 6am sharp every day.

But today is different. Different not only because she's still lying in her bed but because a certain young girl has her head on Miranda Priestly while her arm is securely wrapped around the waist of the older woman, more like making sure that wouldn't go anywhere while she's asleep. Miranda knew that her daughters who are both 16 year olds will be home from their father's at any minute and she also knew that they'll going to ask a lot of questions when they see Katie.

Her musing was cut short when she heard the door downstairs slam shut, indication that her not-so-little elephants are already home, so she started to count knowing that any second her daughters will barge in on her bedroom.

"1,2,3,4,---" she began silently  
"Moooooom?! We're home!" Two voices started matching it with the stomp of their feet.  
"Took them long enough." Miranda thought. Then her bedroom door was hastily opened making the little girl in her arms jump in fear with her eyes wide open while making the older woman following her in a sitting position.

"It's okay my angel, they're just my girls, not so little like you but they're still loud as babies." Miranda said with a hint of amusement.  
Meanwhile Katie is already looking at Caroline and Cassidy who's now gaping at her.

"Mom, is that what I think it is?" Caroline asked innocently that earned her a smack in the head from her twin sister.

"She's not a thing you dumbass!" Cassidy snickered  
  
"Where did you get her then?" Caroline, the ever straightforward of the twin slowly asked.

Cassidy gasp, "Caro! Shut up!"

"See, I told you." Miranda whispered and chuckled to Katie who still frozen in her place beside her.  
"Mom!" The twins said in unison, frustration lacing their tone for being ignored by their mother.

Meanwhile, Miranda gathered the little girl and made her sit in front of her and silently asked  
"hey my love, could you tell my girls your name?"

Katie didn't say anything but she looked at Miranda with tears in her eyes and asked  
"Are they going to get me?"

"What?! Why are you saying that my angel?"  
Miranda incredously asked.

"Coz I'm broken? That's what the lady said last night 'member?" She whispered quietly.

Miranda understood what Katie was saying so she immediately wrapped her arms around the little girl, kissed her temple and asked,  
"Remember when I told you last night that no one is going to get to you or hurt you while I am here?"

Katie didn't answer but she gave the older woman a nod.

"Well, then I assure that they're not going to get you or hurt you because I didn't raised them as such. They just want to know you." She encouraged and gave Katie a big smile that surprised both Caroline and Cassidy.

Once again, Katie looked at them and hesitantly said, "Name's Katherine but you can call me Katie if you want to."

"Good job!" Miranda beamed at the little girl and showered her with kisses which made the girl shrieked with laughter but made Caroline and Cassidy confused knowing that their mom, Miranda Priestly is known for her facial reactions; a fake smile that maintains her connection and power around her and the famous pursing of lips that could easily destroy anyone's career within a few seconds yet here she is, laughing loudly and giving a little girl not to mention a complete stranger a real kiss and a smile.

~~°°~~

Unbeknown to all 4 of them, Andy was already at the townhouse, busy assembling everything that she cooked for breakfast for them. She arrived at the townhouse 10 minutes after the girls arrival all props with her groceries. It became a somewhat traditional for them after Stephen's scheme in Paris both Miranda and Andy became close friends. Or so they thought.

Andy loved the three of them but she also knew that it's not the kind of love people felt with their friends,with the Priestly women, Andy felt like she had not only friends but also family. She also knew that Miranda felt more within their "relationship" if she even calls it that. She knew her boundaries but she also knew that a little flirtation and touching here and there wouldn't hurt anyone so she never labeled what she's feeling.

With everything assembled and done, Andréa started to go up the stairs still hearing the loud laughters of the girls that she loved. Opening Miranda's bedroom door, she froze mid entry because there she saw the love of her life freely laughing with her daughters.

"Is Miranda Priestly really laughing? OH MY GOD!" she asked, surprising both the girls and herself.  
Miranda looked at her with a gasp before masking herself once again.

"Shit!" Andy thought.

"Contrary to popular belief Andréa, I do know how to laugh." Miranda deadpanned.

Both of the twins snorted with the banter.

"Oh please Mom! It's as if you always do. To be honest I don't remember that last time you laugh like that." Caroline proudly announced, making Andy and Cassidy laugh.

"Oh will you shush! Why don't you two go to your bedrooms and change. I think your beloved Andy here, already cooked a ridiculous amount of food."  
She instructed while giving Andy a smirk.

"Hey! I didn't set your kitchen on fire! And besides you eat what I cook!" Andy replied defensively.

"Whatever!" The girls said in unison and started running to their room.

"Girls!" Andy called.  
"Sorry." They replied.

Andréa knew how much Miranda loves her twins even thought most of time they still run like 6 year olds with an elephant like feet, but right now, she also knew that the older woman needed some peace and quiet.

Miranda gave her hand a squeeze when she passed by her on to the bathroom, with Katie on her hips.  
"Thank you." She quietly said without looking at her.

~~°°~~

Half an hour later, all of them were seated at the breakfast bar, which Miranda like because it's much smaller than the dining table and it gives a cozy and homey vibe to all of them.

"Oops! Forgot the drinks. Which ones do you like?"  
Andy said while opening the fridge.

"Coffee for me, juices for the girls and a milk for Katie please. Thank you." Miranda answered for all of them

"Wine for me." Nigel said while leaning at the kitchen entry with his arms across his chest but all the while smiling.

"Good morning to you too mr. Kipling and yes I think we have one here." Andy laugh. Not noticing Nigel's quirk eyebrow and confusion of Andy's presence at the Priestly townhouse early in the morning.

"Can Caro and I have too?" Cassidy asked sweetly. Which earned her a glare from her mother that clearly says. "Don't even try!"

"Kidding." Caroline quips.

Breakfast past by quickly with the Caroline asking for her mother's permission if she could go shopping to buy a present for her best friend Aleina while Nigel bid his goodbye with a remark "because some of us still needed to work even though it's a sunday." And Cassidy walked the Priestly's new addition to the family, their 2 year old male Siberian husky named Charles.

Leaving Miranda, Katie and Andréa to clean the kitchen.

"I can do it from here. You guys do whatever you want." Andy softly said while looking at Miranda and Katie, the little girl still wary and suspicious of her presence tucked her tiny body on Miranda's legs.

"No, that's too much. I'll help you." Miranda strated but sensing the little girl being uncomfortable, the older woman carried her and said, "I had toys for you at the living room so you can wait for me there while we clean here my angel."

Katie didn't answer but she shook her head no and tucked head on Miranda's neck.

Miranda sigh and looked at Andy, silently asking for help.

Andy nod and said, "If you want, you can play at the sofa over there so that you can still see Miranda. I promise we will be quick."

This time, Katie looked at her and hesistantly nods. Andy ask if she can hold her hand but she quickly shake her head no and Andy said that it's okay and made sure that the little girl had an open view of the kitchen where she can still Miranda.

After making sure that everything was clean both women went to the living room to see what Katie was doing,each pausing when they saw that the little girl is sleeping.

"She's beautiful. I wonder what happened to her." Andy said loud enough for Miranda to hear.

"No matter what happened to her in the past, I will make sure that it'll never happen again." The older woman answered while leaning to Andy letting her be wrapped up in a side hug from the younger woman.

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

Miranda's den

"Don't worry about any of it Miranda. Same as always, I'm going to hold the press as far back as I can and you guys do your part." Leslie, Miranda's PR said sternly.

"Yes, right." Miranda replied absently.

"And thank you for coming for such short notice Ms. Donovan." Andy said after a beat.

"Call me Lisa, and it's no worries. I'll start working on the papers for Miranda's registration in foster parenting. And I'll update both of you for court schedules. We'll see ourselves out. Have a nice day ladies." The social worker answered with a smile.

Silence engulfed the den after Leslie and Lisa bid their goodbyes, and the awkward atmosphere is starting to rear its head until Andy spoke.

"You okay?" She asked calmly while giving the older woman as much space as she needed.

Meanwhile, the older woman shrugged her shoulders and looked at Andy with curiosity while tilting her head sideways like she always do and lowly said. "one would say you're ready to bolt at any given moment. Why are you so far?"

"What?" Andy squeaks.  
Without a beat, Miranda sauntered to where Andy is standing, which is in front of a low wooden table. She held her waist and looked at the younger woman while sporting a playful smirk and a quirk eyebrow.

"Seriously, Andréa." She hoarsely started and stared a little longer than intended while leaning into Andy's ear with a serious face.

"You need to breathe." She said while trying her hardest to keep her smile but failing.

With Andy's surprise gasp, it only took Miranda a few seconds before laughing loudly all the while hugging the younger woman fully and burying her head just under Andy's ear.

"Oh my God, Priestly you will be the death of me! Why would you do that?" Andy asked offensively.

Miranda being amused, tilt her head a little and innocently asked, "Do what?" with her lips ghosting Andy's cheeks, making the latter blush.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Andy snorted.

"I do--" Miranda started but was interrupted by the loud slamming of the door followed by voices making Andy give her a curious glance.

"I think it's the girls, we've been here for an hour already." Andy started while looking at her watch.  
"Let's go?" She continued after a beat when Miranda didn't respond with her first statement but instead, she hugged Andy tighter.

"Can't we stay here for a few more minutes?" Miranda questioned, while nuzzling Andy neck further, giving the young lady some goosebumps.  
But before Andy could answer the loud voice of Cassidy invaded the quiet house.

"Mooom?! We're home! Where are you?"

"Hear that? We need to get going before they woke Katie up, you know how the kid gets nervous with people whenever you're not around." Andy said softly while cradling Miranda's head and slowly swaying, more like an intimate dance but without an actual music.

"Yes I forgot!" Miranda answered hastily and entangled herself with Andy but held her wrist at the last minute and started to guide both of themselves outside the den when she abruptly stops and face Andy once more and hesistantly asked. "You think they'll grant me? To be a foster parent I mean?"

"They will be the biggest idiots in the world if they dont." Andy said with big smile.

"Oh do be serious Andréa." Miranda huffed with annoyance.

"I am serious. After what you did last night?how you protected her with those women? And how about your twins? They grew up well behaved, except for their occasional pranks but believe me, they grew up beautifully. Never and I will say ever, doubt yourself when it comes to parenting because you are by far the greatest parent anyone could have." Andy reassured and gave her a kiss on the cheeks.

"I don't know if you said that because you wanted to reassure me or you just wanted to kiss me." Miranda deadpanned.

~~°°~~

Meanwhile on Miranda's bedroom, Katie started to get restless, she started thrashing in her sleep.

_"Kate! Hey how are you doll?" A man with ragged look is on top of her, he smells of cigarette and cheap beer._  
_Katie started to get nervous, men like him means trouble. They always like something. And that something only meant sex or drugs. The man started touching her thighs._

_"What do you want?" Katie answered him nervously while looking anywhere other than the man in front of him. She's frantically looking for an escape but she can't focus because the man getting nearer and nearer to where she's standing. And then she thought of Miranda. She wanted to be back on those protective arms even though she knew that that'll never happen again, because she's here right now, in front of a stranger who clearly likes to do bad things to her._

_"She left me." She whispers to know one._  
_The man laugh and slurred "you're crazy. But be thankful that you're beautiful, now shut up and let me get my release."_  
_Then he started groping her everywhere and katie started thrashing and begging him to stop,she also started crying but her pleas were met with deaf ears._

_Eventually the man successfully ripped her off of her clothes, and she felt the hard groin of the man on top of her and she panics and screamed_

_"Noooooooo!"_

~~°°~~

"Mooom?!" Caroline shouted this time. So both women decided to end their conversation and searched for the twins which is too easy because they found them in the kitchen eating ice cream.

"What's with the shouting? And why are you eating ice cream? Lunch will be served in an hour." Miranda said with an unamused expression.

"But we were hungry already." Caroline started to protest.  
"She's right mom. We are so hungry." Cassidy interjects.

"Both of you ate a lot this morning and you just went out for a couple of hours, went back hungry, so you decided to eat ice cream instead of waiting another hour or make yourselves a light snack?" Miranda questions all the while narrowing her eyes and getting the ice cream away from them and gave it to Andréa absently, which the latter started eating then.

"But why can Andy eat it?" Cassidy whines which makes the older woman looks to her so-called assistant/"friend" with her lips pursed.  
"I didn't remember telling you to eat that?" She accused which makes Andy blushed and stops the spoon's ascend halfway into her awaiting open mouth, while the girls started giggling.

"You, uhm, you gave to me?" Andy stammered

"I did. For you to bring it back to the freezer." Miranda said, making herself seem annoyed but on the inside she was also giggling because Andy's embarrassment is still highly present.

"But you can eat it if you share it with me." The older woman said teasingly and without a beat started laughing again. Making Andy's whole face red as tomato.

"Mom! You're so gross! Eeww!" The twins exclaimed in unison which makes the older woman's laughter to get loud.

Even though Andy is embarrassed with what happened, she just continued to looked at Miranda with adoration. The laughter that erupts from the older woman is unusual but it makes Andy's heart melt while also remembering what she witnessed on the older woman's bedroom this morning.

"My love looks happy and peaceful." Andy thought. Aside from their playful banter and flirting, Andy knew that it's not right to hope for more right now. She knew Miranda likes her too but she's a little afraid to talked about her feelings with the older woman specially that the said woman is Miranda Priestly, who is one of the most powerful not to mention gorgeous woman to ever exist, based on Andy and the fashion world's opinion. One way or another, Andréa knew she's gonna get hurt and right now, as selfish as it sounds, she's not ready for it. "Not yet". She thought.

  
"Miranda!" Cara exclaimed breathlessly.  
"What on earth is going on today tha--" Miranda started but was rudely interrupted with Cara's outburst.

"Katie's missing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✓I hope you like the short update. Seriously I'm running out of ideas but I'm still hopeful to give this story a justified ending.
> 
> ✓This is not beta-ed so all mistakes are mine also, Katie 😄 but not the cast of DWP obviously. I don't make money from them.
> 
> ✓Thank you for the kudos and comments that I continuously receive. Have a great weekend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters of the story is really out of context with the usual MIRANDY pairing and plots, it's just that I love a story about family and tragedy and healing so there is that and I'm not from the US so I don't really have an idea how the foster parent application works, I'm sorry about the part if it's wrong on some levels. This story is also not a crossover I just felt the need to include some scenes that I think we're appropriate for this.
> 
> Not beta-ed, all mistakes and grammatical errors are mine.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Katie's missing."

"What?!" Miranda was utterly shocked when she heard Cara's announcement that she needed to grip the stool where Caroline is sitting.  
"How on Earth did that happened?! We were in here the whole time and Andréa just checked on her a few minutes ago!" She explained, to everyone's surprise.

"I...I don't know." Cara stuttered.

"Maybe she's in the study?" Andy chimed softly.

"She isn't. I looked everywhere. I even went to the attic but she's not there too." Cara answered which made the older woman more panicked.

"Ok she's not here, the next thing we need to do is go outside and search for her. I'll call Roy and asked him to circle the block then me and Caro will walk to Central Park. Andy?" Cassidy calmly said.

With a sigh, Andy answered. "When did you get so.. i don't know, so wise?" Andy amused.

"Andy! Focus! This is not the time for compliments, we need to find her." Cassidy exclaimed while carefully looking at her mother who until now is not moving from her spot.

"I'll walk the path to Elias Clarke and give Nigel and Emily a call, they saw her last night and I think the more people who look the faster we could find her." She answered.

"What if she doesn't want to be found?" Miranda whispered, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Miranda you can't say that. We don't know for sure if she's really missing. For all we know she just took a walk." Andy reassured which earned him a death glare from editor.

"Are you serious right now Andréa? She's 8 years old for crying out loud why would she take a walk?! She should be asleep or eating breakfast or crying or what-fucking-ever she should be doing right here in this house!" The older woman yelled, once again leaving the four woman startled.

"Is this a bad time?" A female voice asked making all of them turn around and find Lisa Donovan, the new social worker who's now working on Katie's case and Miranda's application for foster parents.

"Kind of, Katherine's missing and we need to go now." Caroline said while standing and grabbed her sister to the elbow on her way out.

"Roy already know what to do and if you guys are done arguing might as well help us up." Cassidy hollered from their front door before slamming the door shut.

"I'll better get going. Stay here Miranda, Katie needs to see someone familiar when she gets back." Andy said and gave Miranda a side hug and kiss on her temple not noticing Cara and Lisa's shocked expression.

~~°°~~

Katie was once again running and crying. She didn't know what to do, she woke up after a nightmare and can't find Miranda anywhere which is overwhelming for the little girl, she knew she shouldn't trust Miranda, she barely knew the older woman yet she felt safe whenever she's around but not seeing the older woman after a nightmare sent the little girl into panicked and she hastily climbed down the bedrooms' window, scared to be seen by a social worker and be sent to an orphanage.

After blindly running, Katie found herself at East Harlem, she knew the place wasn't safe that's why she never went there and now she was beyond scared because she didn't know how to go back to the city.

"Hey little one, are you lost?" A dirty old man who's eyes are bloodshot and smells of cheap liquor and cigarettes asked her while smiling and reaching to touch Katie.

"I'm fine!" The scared little girl whimpered and run away.

"Ooohhh! Not so fast little kitten." Another man came out of nowhere and grabbed her elbow making the girl scream.

"Please I just wanna go home!" She cried helplessly.

"Don't worry, were going to let you go once we're done playing with you. Don't worry it won't hurt." The older man said and laughed.

"NYPD stop!" A man screamed at a distance followed by another woman, pointed their gun at them.

"Shit! Consider yourself lucky young lady because next time, YOU.ARE.MINE." the older growled and nods at his accomplice and they started running.

"Please! I just wanna go home! I want my mommy!" Katie said and continued wailing.

Both of the police officer came to her and brought themselves down to her level. The female officer slowly raised both of her hands for Katie to see that she didn't mean harm and she thought of Miranda, who did the same thing when they first met and without a beat threw herself to older woman and continued to cry.   
"I wanna go home." Were her last words before sleep consumed her body.

~~°°~~

It has been 3 hours since everyone left, leaving Miranda alone at the townhouse. The older woman didn't care for it but her worry is heightening with each minute and hour that passed by with no update about Katie's whereabouts. She took a bath to try calming herself and rearrange her closet many times but the nervous thumping of her heart gave her no calm and she started pacing her bedroom.

A few minutes after, she heard the front door open and close making her run for it barefooted and stopped right at the end of the staircase startling Andy and the girls.

"Where is she?" She asked breathlessly while looking everywhere to spot the little girl but nothing. Andy and the twins' forlorn faces didn't help and Miranda's wobbly legs gave away together with her hope. She flashed back to everything that had happened the night before and this morning. She heard all the promises and reassurances that she told the little girl and all of her resolve went crashing down and she cried.

She cried just as much as how Katie cried the first time in her kitchen. Seeing Miranda devastated made Andy angry at herself, she should have known better not to leave the girl on her own, she should have seen the signs of the girl's mistrust around her surroundings but she didn't. She didn't know how to help the older woman and just did what she thought is okay. Together with the twins, they hugged the older woman and whispered promises of Katie coming back.

~~°°~~  
16th precinct  
NYPD:SVU Police Department

Captain Olivia Benson walked in at the precinct after her lunch. She was busy scanning the documents that the ADA sent to her about their current case when she was accidentally bumped into something, or rather someone.

"Excuse me? Are you lost?" She asked while curiously looking at the little girl in front of her with an unruly red hair and wide green eyes.

"Where are your parents sweetie?" Olivia continued to asked.

"We don't know yet. She wouldn't talk. We found her at East Harlem with two men, probably trying to assault her." A manly voice behind a desk answered.

"Is she a victim? And where's Amanda?" She questioned.

"I'm here! Just bought some food for her. She has scratches and bruises, not new but other than that we didn't know yet, she wouldn't want to go the hospital either. Like what fin told you, she wouldn't talk. So we have no name." Amanda chimed, walking with pizza on her left hand and soda and what looks like an apple juice on her right.  
"Come here babe, I got pizza and apple juice for you." She said to get the little girls attention.

Katie hesitantly walked to Amanda's desk but she keeps on looking at Olivia who's now at her office.

'"Is she your boss?" Katie timidly asked while chewing on her pizza, oblivious to the detective's hopeful eyes.

"Uhuh. She's our Captain, her name is Olivia Benson." Amanda slowly answered.

"Honey listen, we need to know your name and your address. I'm sure your parents are worried and looking for you." She continued while maintaining eye contact, but Katie didn't answer, she just went back on eating her pizza.

Amanda sigh. She didn't know how to help Katie but luckily for her, Carisi came with a folder in his hand, but the look on his face told Amanda that it's not a good news.

Before Amanda asked what he got, Olivia's office door opened and older woman gave her detective a look that says "where have you been?"

Detective Sonny Carisi waved the folder and said, "it's for her. I got something but..." He faltered, and gave the folder to Olivia, who didn't noticed Katie's worried expression.

After silently scanning Katie's file, Olivia looked up to see Katie's frightened expression. She slowly approached the little girl,  
"What's wrong?" She softly questioned.  
Katie still didn't want to talk, but she feared that if she wouldn't speak, then the CPS would be called and she didn't like that idea at all so she lifted her chin and looked Olivia in the eye and softly and firmly said, "Lisa Donovan, she's my social worker."

Sonny was the first to answer, "okay?? Now what? I can't follow."

"That means you're going to find Lisa Donovan, call her and tell her that we have a Jane Doe who wouldn't tell her name but knows her. Got it detective?" Olivia answered with a frown.

~~°°~~  
Timejump  
Townhouse  
5pm

The townhouse was eerily quiet, it's like the calm before the storm and the twins are fidgeting nervously in their seat while looking at Andy who's pacing back and forth. They are now in the living room with Miranda who's seemingly lost in her own thoughts,

_'I should've been there for her. I shouldn't left her alone damn it! Maybe she thought I was lying, that I didn't meant everything I told her. Oh my god, what have I done? What if she got hurt or worse... No, no no no no I can't think about that.'_

The older woman was snatched back in reality when she heard the front door slam shut once again. She looked up and met Andy's gaze.

"Hello?"  
All Miranda's hope was crushed once again when she heard Lisa's voice, but the alarm that her voice carries made her shudder.

"Upstairs." Andy hollered back. The sound of a frantic feet made all of them stood up.

"I think I know where she is." The social worker who's still trying her hardest to breathe normally said and smiled.

"You think? I most certainly told you to find her, not to THINK where she is." Miranda hissed.

"Hey, calm down." Andy softly said, placing her hand on Miranda's lower back and gave the social worker a nod to continue what she's saying while barely missing Miranda's glare.

"Detective Sonny Carisi called me, he said he's from the 16th precint of NYPD and they have a little girl with them who matched Katie's profile and he wanted me to come down there and see her. I told them yes but I came here first. Thought you would like to come?" Lisa calmly explained. She knew that it's Katie that's why she wanted Andy and the Priestlys to come with her knowing that when Katie see Miranda, everything will be more easy for all of them.

"Special victims unit. Isn't that the place were people come whenever they're being abused and stuff?" A whispered question from Caroline.

"Yeah? When my classmate's cousin was being physically abused from her foster parents, that's where they went. But we didn't do anything wrong with Katie, why is she there then?" Cassidy continued.

"Yes we didn't, but we also didn't know how she got there Bobbsey. Now, why don't you change your clothes so we can go." Miranda said, keeping her voice as calm as she can. She knew her daughters were right, but she also knew that Katie can be accidentally found by the officers, which she hope really happened.

~~°°~~

6pm  
NYPD

  
After an hour travel, the five women stood outside the steps of the precint. All of them nervous and hopeful to see Katie. Lisa gestured for all of them to get inside but was interrupted by Miranda.

"What if she wouldn't want to see us?" She whispered to no one, still looking ahead at the precint. She knew not to doubt herself. With all the years working in so-called 'Man's World', Miranda knew that a single doubt is a weakness but right now she couldn't think of anything than that.

A squeeze on her hand stopped her from overthinking, "maybe she wouldn't be so happy to see the four of us, but I'm sure that right now, all she wanted was to see _You_. Chin up sweetheart, your baby is waiting." Andy whispered.

"We still don't understand why you would want to be her mommy." Cassidy chimed in front of her.

"But it's okay. We want another sibling anyways and now that we're in highschool at least we wouldn't think of you being lonely whenever we're not around. She would keep you company, though I would be a little jealous because that means she's gonna eat everything you cook." Caroline continued and pouted.

Miranda shake her and giggled. "Fine. This overthinking is killing me. Let's go."

"Finally!" Lisa dramatically said and earned herself a annoyed look from Miranda.  
~~~~~~  
When the elevator stopped on the sixth floor, Lisa asked a uniformed police officer,  
"Hi I'm Lisa Donovan, were looking for detective Sonny Carisi?"

"Come with me." The officer answered and lead them to an open door office.  
"Detective Carisi, someone's looking for you." He called to them man standing on one of the desk near them.

"Hi! I'm detective Sonny Carisi, can I help you?" The detective questioned.

"I'm Lisa. Lisa Donovan. We were talking on the phone a while ago about a young girl with a red hair and green eyes. I'm sorry but I'm with her the foster family." She answered and smiled.

"Oh, you sure know who this little girl then. I see. I'll just go get my Captain. She with her." Detective Carisi answered and walked to one of the doors.

A few seconds later, he was going out of the room with another woman who's holding a little girl's hand on her left side whose clearly making herself unnoticeable as possible. The death grip that she's giving on Olivia's hand is what Miranda noticed first.

"Katherine?" Miranda called. Her voice, a little raspy.

With that familiar voice, Katie snapped her head up and looked at the people in front of her for the first time.

TBC. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not a good update, but this is all I can do. I don't know if I should continue writing this coz I'm starting to regret it. I should've stick to a one-shot story. 😣😣
> 
> Anyways
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've read the last chapter and I've seen a lot of typo errors like a lot so I apologize about it. I write through phone not on laptop so maybe that's one of the reasons why I overlooked about it. I don't have a laptop obviously but I do like to write so there's that.
> 
> Oh and for those of you who read my Sealed with a Kiss story, MAYBE (I REPEAT. MAYBE) I'm going to make a sequel of it, I have something brewing in my mind but it's not yet complete so if you have any suggestions(for both stories.), just feel free to comment down.  
Not beta-ed, all mistakes and grammatical errors are mine.
> 
> Enjoy!

****

Looking up and seeing Miranda for the second time after their breakfast seems like a long time ago for Katie, but the feeling that she has right now was like the first time at Miranda's kitchen, the fear of being caught and be sent to an orphanage were overwhelming her once again. She was scared, though she knew she shouldn't because Miranda was there. The arms that she yearned for was there openly waiting for her.

Everyone was silent, waiting for her to take action, to leapt to those arms that once promised to protect her, but she didn't move from her spot, all she did was gripped Olivia's hand tighter and go behind her legs.

Miranda saw everything and she was hurt, her emotions were running wild. She felt angry and confuse at the same time. She wanted to know what was going on inside Katie's head but the little girl doesn't even want to look at her.

Liv cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.  
"Excuse me, my name is Olivia Benson, I'm the captain of the squad, can I talk to both of you? Lisa and Ms. Priestly?" She continued to question.

Lisa said yes to her immediately but  
Miranda didn't speak, instead she gave the other woman a subtle nod while intently looking at Katie behind her.

"Carisi will lead you to my office." She started.  
"And everyone can stay at the visitors waiting room over there, make yourself comfortable." She continued and pointed at the closed door at the other end of the office.

"Can Katherine come with us?" Andréa asked.

Katie whimpered behind Liv. With Amanda out on a case she was left with no choice but to take Katie with her to her office, wishing the girl wouldn't throw a tantrum or cry when she saw Miranda.

"She doesn't want to I'm sorry, don't worry she'll be with me in my office and I'm sure Miranda would be happier with that too." She answered and proceeded to go to her office.

_Olivia knew who Miranda Priestly is. Hell, everyone knew who she is. She also knew about the woman's reputation but seeing the silver haired woman for the first time, Olivia knew that she wasn't the Ice Queen or the Dragon Lady that the press perceived her to be. She didn't know if Miranda even knew the vulnerability that she showed awhile ago, but as a mother, Olivia felt her, she felt the evident worry vanished on her face when she saw that Katie was safe but she also felt the pain of a mother's pain when her child wouldn't want to acknowledge her presence and right there and then she knew that Miranda would be a great mother to Katie._

"Hi! Sorry to keep you waiting but where here now and I would like to ask a couple of questions." She started, sitting on the opposite chair in front of the two women.

"What do you want? You can't take her away from us, from me." Miranda answered, the agitation and panic in her tone of voice didn't go unnoticed by Olivia.

"Believe me Ms. Priestly, I would be the last person to do that to you." Olivia calmly said.

Miranda just gave her a non committal hum.  
"Call me Miranda."

  
"Umm....okay... Miranda. My detectives Amanda and Fin found your daughter at East Harlem while on a case. We all know that it's a dangerous place specially for children, so may I ask why is she there? Obviously you don't live there." Olivia firmly questioned while carefully looking at the two women in front of her.

"I know you don't explain yourself to anybody, but right now Miranda I need some answers before you can take her home." She continued.

Katie was just sitting at Olivia's office chair, not letting her eyes drift away from the three woman in front of her, scared that she will be left alone if she did. She didn't understand why Olivia kept on referring to her as Miranda's daughter but she likes it.

Miranda, on her part also liked the way Olivia referred to Katie as her daughter besides of looking like her twins except for her eyes, the little girl would really pass as her youngest daughter if anyone wouldn't be looking at her forest green eyes, though she knew it will be difficult not to, because like her, one of Katie's best asset were her eyes.

The clearing of throat beside her, snapped her from her musing.

"She was with us since Saturday night. I found her at my kitchen getting food." Miranda slowly started, waiting for Katie's reaction, when nothing happened, she continued.

"I didn't mind it, she was a little girl after all but what shocked me was the bruises I saw on her wrist and lower arm." The loud gasped wasn't unnoticeable by the three women but no one said anything.

"There was a commotion after that. I told my friend to call the cops, asked for a report about a missing child or something that would answer as why a little girl is wandering at the street in the middle of the night thought it was just 5pm at time, to make the long story short, this morning was fine. Everything went well at breakfast, she took a nap and the next thing we know, my housekeeper came running towards me and said that Katie was missing. And now here we are." She ended her explanation with a deep sigh. She was tired and hungry and now scared. Scared that what happened today could make the court's judgement be against her.

There was shouting outside Olivia's office and before they continued to talk, her office door was slammed open, revealing officer Nathalia Ramirez and a new social worker. Katie panicked, she didn't know what to do so she did what the next best thing she knew to be safe, she run and jumped to Miranda's lap who's still seating frozen, shocked with the rude interruption.

Andy and the twins were out of the visitors lounge in a second, capturing everything that was happening.

"Seriously woman! What the hell are you doing here?!" Andréa asked. Anger and frustration, were evident in her voice.

"We heard what happened. Obviously you failed to take care of that child. Kate needs to come with us." Nathalia said with all the bravado that she had.

"Don't call me that!" Katie exclaimed, her grip to Miranda tightening by the second. Miranda knew she was making herself too upset, she didn't like it so she stood up, carrying Katie and gave her coldest glare to Nathalia.

"Listen kid, everything will be more easier if you come with us. Now." The oblivious social worker said directly to Katie, which made the young girl shiver with fear.

Miranda shift her eyes to the intruder and looked at the woman in front of her from head to toe and looked back to Nathalia.

"I see you brought a new pet. What happened to the other one? Has she died or something?" Miranda dryly mocked which made Olivia smirk.

Before Nathalia could answer, Miranda continued. She leaned closely to the officer's face leaving an inch of space.  
"I don't know the reason why are you so interested with Katherine, but touch her again and make her uncomfortable in any way, I will destroy you and your whole department." She whispered dangerously.

Nathalia was enraged but couldn't do anything, she knew it wasn't an empty threat so she step back, and looked at Katie dead in the eye and said "We're not done yet."

"Oh I assure you that your business here is done officer." Olivia's loud voice behind her startled her.

With nothing to argue, Nathalia walked out with the other social worker in tow.

"We should write down and make a report of what happened today, but I'll make this as an exemption." Olivia smiled.

"Thank you. It'll be a big help for me." Miranda sincerely said and gave her a small smile in return.

"Hey, promise me you won't run away again?" Olivia leaned to capture the little girl's eyes.

Katie gave her a nod and a big smile while sucking her thumb and leaning against Miranda's chest.

  
~~°°~~  
Townhouse

  
It was 30minutes past 8pm when they got home. Everyone was tired and hungry. Thankfully Cara made food for all of them.

"I apologize. I know it is a Sunday, the only weekend that you have and you're here instead of your family." Miranda explained.

"It's alright, you know this is my family too right? Why don't you go upstairs and change to some of your comfortable clothes, I cooked everyone's favorites." Cara smiled.

"Really?" Andy exclaimed together with Caroline and Cassidy.

"Could the three of you use your inside voice for once?" Miranda said, and the annoyance that was evident in her tone made the the three of them recoiled.

Miranda sigh, "sorry. Headache." She murmured

"Are you mad?" Katie questioned from the foyer. She didn't know if she was allowed to come farther than the foyer so she stayed. The question was clear even though it is a silent one.

Meanwhile, Miranda just stood at the kitchen entrance, waiting for the girl to look at her before answering and when Katie did, instead of giving her the obvious No, Miranda found her self asking her instead. "What happened today my angel?"

"Nothin'." Katie whispered.

Miranda knew it wasn't good to push her so she relented.

"I'll accompany the girls to their bedroom to change." Andy chimed and Miranda gave her a questioning look and after a beat nod at her.

"Come with me Katherine, let's get you changed." The older woman said, her right hand waiting for the little girl to hold it and Katie hesistantly grab it.

It was a mere 15 minutes for all of them to get dressed, they all meet at the dining table and silently started eating. It wasn't an awkward silence but more of it's-a-long-night-with-everyone-dead-tired-on-a-school-and-work-night kind of silence.

"I'm going to take a week off. Cancel and reschedule my meetings, let Nigel and Emily be in-charge. I wouldn't be there but I still expect everything to run smoothly. I'm going to work from my home office if I need to and I want the Book to be delivered at 8pm on the dot every night." Miranda announced.

"May I ask why?" Andy questioned.

"No. That's all."

Even if Andy wanted argue with her, she knew that it wasn't time for. Miranda will give her answers in time, but not today so she flawlessly shift to the assistant mode.

"Yes, Miranda."

~~°°~~

Miranda was already lying in her bed when she heard a soft knock coming from the her bedroom door, she ignored it at first, knowing that the girls were already sleeping when she checked on them but the knocking came once again so she sat on her bed.

"Come in." She softly said.

Slowly, the door opened, revealing Katie with a stuff bear which Miranda knew where exactly it came from. It was Caroline's.

"I wanna stay here." Katie murmured after a few stalling seconds, looking at Miranda.

"Okay." The older woman sigh and was taken aback when Katie jump to get into bed.

For a few agonizingly minutes, the two of them just sat at Miranda's bed and looked at each other until Miranda decided that they both need sleep, so she moved to lie down with Katie copying her movements.

"Cuddle?" Katie hesitantly asks.

Miranda gave her a non-committal hum then she opened her arms.

Katie sigh blissfully. She was already in a sleep haze and ignorant of her surroundings. Oblivious to Miranda's rigid reaction when she mumbled, "You're here. Can't hurt me now."

Miranda wanted to ask questions. She could wake the little girl up and demand an answer but she reminded herself of how the girl put up her walls at the precint when she asked her what had happened to her that morning.

"Tomorrow" she thought.

Tomorrow she would call her private investigator and demand an answer. But for now she will sleep and protect _HER_ little one from the demons that she perfectly knew will introduce themselves on the coming days.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I obviously don't know how to continue writing this story, so I apologize for the errors in advance and also for the long update.
> 
> I don't own the cast or storyline of the Devil Wears Prada, but this story is originally mine.
> 
> That's all.

A few hours after Katie went to Miranda's bedroom, the older woman startled awake, confused, she looked at the clock on her bedside table that read 3:45am. Still a little out of it, she looked on Katie's side of the bed, and there she saw the reason she woke up. Katie was sitting on the edge of the bed, shaking and silently crying. It is obvious that the little was awake for sometime now.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Miranda carefully asked so as not to startle her.

But Katie jumped and nearly fell on the bed, and with faster reflex, Miranda held Katie's arm to stop her from falling.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I'm sorry, please don't hurt me." Katie sobbed, her breathing becoming heavy.

Miranda knew that if she didn't act fast enough, Katie will start having a panic attack, so without further thinking she started running the hand that was holding Katie's arm, up and down, thinking that it will somehow be soothing for the girl.

"I'm not going to hurt you, my angel. It's okay, it's just me, Miranda. Now I want you to take deep breathes okay. Watch what I'm doing." Miranda instructed.

10 minutes after copying Miranda's breathing, Katie calmed down, she wasn't crying anymore, but she wasn't looking at Miranda too.

_'It was too much'_ Miranda thought. Not knowing what else to do, the older woman started to speak to her silently. "Again, I'm not going to hurt you sweetie, I know it is too much, but I just want to know what I can do for you baby."

Katie didn't budged. She just looked at Miranda for a full minute, without saying anything, she took a deep breath and crawled on Miranda's lap, hold onto her for dear life and started crying again.

They stayed in that position for an hour and a half, with Miranda sitting at her side of the bed, rocking back and forth while whispering words of comfort and promises of safety to the little girl until the cries subsided and Miranda slowly slid on the bed so that she'll be lying and comfortable, a few more minutes past and they both fell asleep.

  
~~°°~~

  
Miranda woke up at 9am with a jolt, she was running late for work but suddenly remembered that she was not going to work today and that she needs to speak with Katherine. With that in mind, she turned to her right side of the bed to see if the little girl is awake and once again she started panicking, Katie wasn't there.

She went out of bed and took her robe from the bathroom while trying to calm herself.

_'Maybe she was just downstairs.'_ She thought.

Taking a deep breath and deciding not to panic, yet. She started to walk downstairs to the kitchen, and there, she found Katie, eating cereals while attentively watching Cara cook. And what made Miranda smile is that Katie was humming a song. She didn't know what it was but she was just happy that the little girl didn't run away again.

"Good morning." She whispered, making Katie and Cara jump in surprise.

Katie looked at her with wide eyes and her body was sat rigid in her place.

"I'm sorry." She said.

Miranda just stood beside her, carefully looking at the little girl with curiosity, wondering why she is apologizing.

"I was just hungry." She continued.

_'Ah. So that was it.'_ The older woman thought.

"It's okay, sweetheart. You can eat whatever you want, anytime you want." She softly said and gave Katherine a smile to let her know that she was being sincere.

"But I'm a bad girl, 'coz I didn't asked your permission. He always say that good girls asked for permission first." Katie mumbled, bowing her head. She was embarrassed and angry to herself for being stupid and not asking for permission.

"Please don't sent me away. Promise I'll be good for you! I'll do whatever you want. I can play adult with you, just please don't send me away." Katie cried hysterically.

Miranda paled in sheer horror. She couldn't believe what she's hearing. The questions that we're looming in her head last night were once again in front of her. Without thinking so much about it, she started asking questions after questions to Katie.

"Who is He Katherine? And what do you mean play adult with me? What is happening? What happened yesterday?" She said.

Getting frustrated without getting an answer, Miranda tried again. "Honey I need you to answer me!" She said firmly, unconsciously tightening her grip on Katie's arm.

Katie didn't answer any of her questions, panic and fear were written all over her face and she started crying which made Miranda's trance broken.

"Oh my sweet angel, I'm so sorry." Miranda leaned down to the little girl.

"Hey, hey it's okay baby. You're fine. You need to stop crying or your gonna make yourself sick okay." She cooed, lifted Katie in her arms and sat on the stool where the little girl was occupying.

A few seconds later, a whim of twin storms came barrelling in the kitchen, looking murderous.  
"What happened?" Caroline yelled in a panicky voice, making Katie jump in surprise.

Cassidy smack her twin sister in the head.  
"Stop yelling you dumbass!" She hissed, missing her mother's disapproving gaze.

"Your sister is right Caroline, you need to stop with the yelling." Miranda calmly said then point a finger to Cassidy, matching it with her signature raised eyebrow. "And you? Need to stop with the swearing young lady, I didn't raised you to speak trash."

As descreet as she can while being lectured by her mom, Cassidy produced her phone under her and sent a message to Andy.

"SOS."

"I'm at work, be there in 15." Andy replied.

After 20 minutes, Andy burst into the door breathless.

"Sorry. Traffic." She breathe  
"What's going on?" She continued.

Miranda, perched rigidly on the kitchen stool, face still pale and she's not talking or looking at Andy and Cassidy

"I don't know, I was in Caro's room when we heard shouting. We ran here and saw that Katie was crying and looks like she's having a panic attack while mom is doing her best to make her stop. She's with Caro in her room right now." Cassidy murmured.

"Okay, why don't you come up there and join them. I'll talk to your mom." Andy replied slowly, confused on why Miranda would do that. Her yelling is being constant this past few days and Andy is not sure if it is good or not.

Andy was watching Cassidy walked up to the stairs when Miranda decided to talk.

"Something happened to her." She croaked.

Without looking and waiting for Andy's reply, Miranda continued, her voice breaking with every word she says. The little girl's pleas wouldn't get out of her mind.

"Something terrible happened to her. I woke with her crying in the middle of the night, she wouldn't tell me what's wrong. Oh my god, I can't even imagine what she went through. And now she was so scared when I found her eating in here and then all of a sudden she keeps mentioning this "He" person who always gets mad when she eats without permission and she even told me that she would play adult with me just so I would not give her back. What does that mean Andréa?" Miranda asked incredulously.

Andy didn't know what to say, at this point she didn't knew how to comfort the older woman. The confusion and eagerness to protect was penetrating through Miranda's whole demeanor and Andy didn't know how to thread with her emotions, knowing that one wrong action or word could sent the older woman to a killing rage.

"Call my private investigator. Tell him to come here at 1pm sharp." The older woman said with finality, standing up on her chair, she looked at Andy a little longer than normal, making the other woman fidget in her place.

After a heavy sigh, "I don't know why Cassidy felt the need to call you but I hope you're hungry." She said and smiled tightly, reassuring Andy that her sudden presence is welcome. Miranda gave her a chaste kiss on the lips twice breaking Andy on her stupor.

After the impromptu breakfast and a brief call to Miranda's PI, the older woman insisted Andy to go back to work so Andy did in exchange of a promise of a call if she is needed.

"Aren't you a one lucky woman, Miranda Priestly?" Miranda scoffed to herself and smirk.

~~°°~~  
Time jump  
1pm

Jessica Hodgkinson  
•A professional private investigator.  
•34-years old.  
•Single.  
•Brunette.  
•Born and raised in Victoria, Australia.  
•Moved to New York when she was 26 and now works for Campbell&Co., a famous company for the Elites, specially for those people who doesn't trust their partners not to cheat.

She never met Miranda but heard and knew so much about her, she knew how intimidating Miranda could be, but working as a private investigator for almost half of her life, Jessica knew she would be fine. Or so she thought.

At exactly 1pm, the door to the townhouse opened, revealing Miranda Priestly, wearing a classic black pantsuit with a unique vintage red belt, set with a classic white top underneath and a Manolo Blahnik stufti classic pumps.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Priestly. My name is Jessica Hodgkinson from Campbell&Co. I'm your new private investigator." Jessica started politely, raising her hand for a handshake.

Miranda just looked at the investigator's hand with a seemingly bored expression.

"I don't recall calling for your service except if you're Mason Campbell who happens to be a man, unless I wasn't informed that he changed his name and gender on the last minute."

The older woman pursed her lips and gave the investigator a withering look.  
"That's all."

Before Miranda could shut the door on the investigator's face, Jessica blatantly sneered.  
"Listen lady, I didn't come here for your ridiculous bullshit, like what I said, I am working for Mason and I am his best asset or private investigator or whatever the fuck you want to call it. I can do whatever you want, so take it or leave it!"

After Jessica's little outburst, Miranda just gave her a long look and a raised eyebrow and after a beat she step aside and jerk her head to indicate that the investigator can go inside.

"You promised not to give me back."  
A wobbly voice coming from the stairs surprised the two women. Looking up the stairs, Miranda saw Katie together with the twins who were both holding her protectively and Miranda can't help but be proud of her teen daughters.

The older woman was taken back from her stupor when Caroline firmly speaks. "I don't know what she did to make you mad at her this morning but she's not going anywhere mom. She's staying here. And you lady, get the hell outta here."

"Caroline! Stop giving her the attitude and besides she doesn't even look like a social worker, does she?" The older woman questioned and gave a resignated sigh.

"I'm a private investigator, my name is Jessica Hodgkinson but you can call me Jessie. I work for Campbell&Co." Jessica said and gave a friendly smile while making eye contact with the three ladies at the stairs.

"What do you need a private investigator for? Is Andy cheating?" Cassidy questions innocently.

"It's for me to know, and for you three not to find out. Now go upstairs."  
Miranda answered with a her signature raised eyebrow.  
"And for the record, Andrea wouldn't dare try to cheat." She smirk

The older woman, led the investigator to her study.

"So, what do you want?" Jessica started.

"Everything." Miranda said, while handing a folder to Jessica, a copy of Katherine's file. Looking at the folder, Miranda still couldn't fathom that, that piece of folder with a few papers, holds someone's life story.

Jessica, opened the folder and scan the file and silently plotting her next steps in her mind.

After a few more seconds,  
"Okay. Give me a few weeks or a month and I will give you everything you want." She announced and smiled for the first time.

"A few weeks OR a month?" Miranda challenged.  
"Obviously, you don't have any idea who you're dealing with. I want it in 3 days." She continued.

"And I can give you nothing in 3 days. Everything needs time, even the great Miranda Priestly needs time." The private investigator mocked.  
"Listen, if you'll give me a few weeks tops, I will give you your EVERYTHING, even the slightest detail that you don't wanna know and from then the next step will be all yours." She calmly continued.

Miranda pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes on the private investigator. With a challenging look and a dangerous whisper, the older woman answered her "Fine, but if you give me useless in TWO weeks, you can say goodbye to your life." 

"That's all."

~~°°~~  
Runway

Andy was busy rescheduling Miranda's appointments when Nigel walked in.

"Hey six! How's life?" He teased.  
"How's Miranda, you say? She's fine I guess." She answered.

"You guess? Should I be worried that our illustrious leader is going to kill somebody?"

"I don't know, maybe. Not in the near future I hope. Right now, she's just being a Mom. Worrying about her children. Specifically her new one." Andy sigh.  
Nigel furrowed his brows and asked, "New one? Oh you mean little Katherine, how is she?"

Andy sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose, "She's frightened. They had an episode this morning about food, apparently someone from her past didn't like the idea of her eating without asking permission."

"What? We're in the 21st century, my gosh! Who does that?!" Nigel asked aghast.

Andy scoffed and said, "A monster?"

After a few seconds, she continued. "Lisa just called me while I was on my way here and she told me that the adoption process was looking good." She beamed.

"One good, one bad. Should I expect La Priestly?" Nigel said slowly.

"For now its level 1, but expect it on full blast anytime, specially now that she hired a PI to dig deeper on Katie's file? I'll suggest for everyone to gird their loins to the highest level." Andy seriously answered.

"You're exaggerating." Nigel chuckled.

" I don't know Nige, I hope I am." Andy exhaled softly.

\----------

After rescheduling Miranda's appointment for the next few days, Andy received a message from the older woman.

"Can you come home tonight? I need your opinion on something."

Reading the message made Andy smile knowing that the older woman thought of the townhouse as their home, Miranda's behavior is still new to her, the questions and reaasurances that she constantly wants from Andy were still an interesting thought from the brunette.

"Who would have thought Miranda Priestly would be this softie?" She thought and answered the message.

"Okay, I'll be there at dinner."

~~°°~~  
Priestly Townhouse  
Dinner time

A knock at the door at promptly 6:30, made the girls run downstairs and threw the door open, making Andy jump in surprise.

"Whoa there tigers, easy." She chuckled.  
"You're late." Cassidy mocked.  
"I'm not. It's 6:30. Dinner is at 7 right?" She said, raising an eyebrow to the redhead while closing the door.  
"But you always come at 6." Carolined challenged.  
Before Andy could answer, a low whispered voice interrupted their banter.  
"Alright Bobbseys, stop mocking on Andréa and start the table."

Meanwhile, Andy, kneeled to Katie's level.  
"Hi there." She beamed.  
Katie looked at Miranda for approval and the older woman nods.

"Hi." Katie said and gave Andy an awkward wave.  
"Can I carry you?" Andy sweetly asked the little girl.

Katie contemplates a few seconds, her lips pursing like Miranda, making Andy grinned at the older woman.

"We're not leaving are we?" Katie asked quietly, making Andy's heart, break with sadness.

"Of course not sweetheart. We're not going anywhere other than the kitchen to eat. Would you like that?" Andy answered.

Katie nodded enthusiastically and run to Andy's waiting arms and giggled. Andy groaned, stood up with Miranda's help and teased Katie. "I think I regret wanting to carry you, you're a little heavy huh." Andy chuckled but suddenly turned serious when Katie visibly stiffen on her arms and abruptly squirm and nearly fall, surprising both women, but with the older woman catching the squirming little one in her arms and swiftly put the little girl's body on her.

"I didn't mean to be fat. I promise not to eat tonight. I'm sorry." Katie sobbed, making Andy gasp and Miranda freeze in her spot.

"Oh honey, you're not fat. Sweetie I'm just joking with you, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Andy explained. Katie didn't answer her, she just buried her face to Miranda's neck and cling to the older woman like she was her life support.

The moment was popped by Cassidy and Caroline's twin shout from the kitchen announcing that the table is set and dinner is ready.

\---------

Dinner was a quiet event for everyone, the twins felt the tension but decided not to asked anything, specially seeing their mom, looked at Katie every now and then, like she's waiting for the little one to break.

\----------

After dinner, found Andy and Miranda on the older woman's 3rd floor study, a smaller and more intimate room at the townhouse, and also Miranda's favorite part of the house other than her bed and kitchen.

Both women are taking a little piece and quiet while waiting for the girls' announcement of movie time. The three of them moved to Cassidy's room when the twins finally coaxed the little girl to go with them and leave Miranda, promising her that when its Movie time, Miranda would be with them again.

After the impromptu sobbing the other day, Katie decided to tail Miranda wherever she goes, which amused the older woman but at the same time worried her because Katie wouldn't want to be without her even if she just needs to go to the bathroom. She also takes on being a little too quiet for Miranda's liking.

"What is it?" Andy asked quietly.

Miranda just stared at her, the unshed tears and stiff posture of her, didn't go unnoticed by Andy.

"Will you still be able to love me if I kill someone?" Miranda asked seriously.  
If the tears didn't start falling on her cheeks, Andréa would laugh at her question, odd as it may, Andy knew that right at the moment, if Miranda's PI present her with someone and tell her that it is the person who hurt Katie, she knew that the older woman wouldn't think twice to kill that person. For a short period of time, the bond between Miranda and Katherine becomes stronger each day, albeit being women with few words, Katherine and Miranda understood one another. Sweet and Dangerous at the same time.

"There will never be a reason for me to stop loving you Mira. You know that." Andy softly said and kissed her. To Andy's surprise, Miranda straddled her thighs and started kissing her deeply, touching her on any part of her body that Miranda could reach.

The only noise that made them stop is the non-stop knocking on the door.

"Are you guys decent?" Came Cassidy's voice.  
With one final kiss and ruffling of their hairs, Miranda answered. "Yes we are. Come in."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I really tried my best to do the Runway Fashion stuff but honestly, I don't know what I'm doing so you'll be seeing just a snippet of it. I'm just Andy version1.0 not 2.0 👀 I still hope you'll like this update.
> 
> Question: Are you guys okay with the changing of Katherine's name to Katie every now and then or should I just stick with Katie whenever she's on a "scene" and just call her Katherine whenever Miranda speaks with her?
> 
> That's all.

  
Three days after Andy and Miranda's unplanned kissing in her study and also sleeping over, everything went back to normal, with Miranda working from her home study and Katie always behind her but still a little quiet for the older woman's liking, every now and then she tried to coax her little one with small talk even though she hates it herself.

While contemplating on what to do with Katie, Miranda's work phone rung aloud, startling both her and and the little one.

"What?" She snaps.  
"Oh my god! You need to come down to the office, we have an emergency." Nigel frantically answered.  
Miranda sigh. "Is Runway burning down?" She answered dryly.

"Not yet." Nigel quip.

"Why do I have to hire people then do everything on my own?" She hissed and abruptly hung up before Nigel can get a chance to reply.

Miranda closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath for a few seconds, and after, she opened them to a piercing green eyes with unshed tears and wobbly lips.

Smiling to ease the girl's worry, "Can you come here for a second little love?" Miranda said softly.

Katie dropped the crayon that she's holding in her right hand and walked towards Miranda nervously, when she was near the older woman, she bowed her head and started to bite her left and right thumb at the same time.

Miranda knew that the little girl thinks she's in trouble, so she decided let her know that everything's alright by extending her hands to slowly take the girl's fingers away from her mouth.

"It's okay, you're not in any trouble, there seems to be a problem at work and my presence is needed, I just want to know that you'll be fine here with Cara? Cassi and Caro will be home in two hours"  
She explained, purposefully mentioning her daughters nicknames.

"Will you come back?" Katie whispered.  
"Of course my little love." Miranda answered sincerely.  
"Promise? Pinky swear?" Katie said, pouting.  
Miranda chuckled and raised her pinky finger. "Pinky swear, my angel."

Katie beamed at her and Miranda's heart melted, seeing the beautiful smile that the little girl showed her.

  
~~°°~~  
Elias Clarke  
Runway

30 minutes after Nigel's frantic call, Miranda was strutting down to Runway's hallway, startling both of her assistants.

"I want Nigel in 5 minutes." She whispered lowly to no one while continuously walking inside her office and shut the door with a click. Emily and Andréa looked at each other fearful, until Emily jumped out of her seat while mumbling incoherently.

Looking at Andréa, "I'll get him, you stay there. Bollocks!" She hissed.

A few minutes went by until Andréa saw Nigel walking down the hallways and stops in front of her, "what level?" He asked a little apprehensive.

"3ish?" Andréa answered unsure, which pulled a face from the Art director. "Dammit!" He mumbled.

"I don't have all day to sit around and wait for you Nigel, so do everyone a favor and tell me what am I doing here?" She whispered dangerously. The older woman knows not to be angry at Nigel because he's just doing his job, but thinking about Katie's forlorn look when she walked out of her bedroom, dressed for work made the older woman to just do what she needs to and go home to her little one.

"The accessories and shoes for the Givenchy spring collection is gone. The entire 10 pages from the magazine would be blank if we don't get to find them. Thankfully Andréa called some of our contacts for back up and we're now halfway done with everything, we also chose another location to match the new theme and then the shoo--" He explained but abruptly stops when she saw Miranda raised her hand.

"You know I loathed repeating myself but I'm going to do it for you. What. Am. I. Doing. Here?" The older woman firmly asked.

Nigel cleared his throat. "I need you to approve the new layout and maybe oversee--".  
He was again interrupted by Miranda but this time even Andy and Emily snaps their head and looked at each other with their eyes wide.

"NIGEL! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS INCOMPETENCE IS HAPPENING!" Miranda yelled.

"Uhh, you know what, f--forget about it, wh--w-why don't you just go home and I'll take care of it." He stutters and wipe the sweat that started to come out of his face.

"No, no. You already wasted my time, so might as well do this,BUT! If didn't like it, you three are fired." She seriously said and walked out of her office.

It took a few seconds from Nigel and Andréa to realized what the older woman said and they jumped in action to follow her lead.

~~°°~~

Townhouse

It was 11pm at night when Miranda and Andréa came back to the townhouse. The younger woman, staying silent through out the photoshoot and the ride from Elias Clarke. Miranda was tired but knew that she needs to apologize to Andréa for lashing out at the office so she waited for her to lock the door and set the alarm.

When the younger woman turn around to see if the Miranda walked upstairs, she jumped out of her skin and exclaimed, "Jesus Miranda! Are you trying to kill me?"

Even though exhausted from the day's event, Miranda still get to raised her eyebrows and smirk to her and for a little while she just looked at Andréa, making the younger woman squirm in her place.

Gathering the courage to speak, Andrea slowly grabbed her chin and sweetly said, "What is it baby doll?" Making the older woman scowl at her which made Andréa laugh out loud.

When the laughter turned into little giggles, Miranda cleared her throat and narrowed her eyes to her, "You think you're funny, do you?" she dead panned but the amusement in her eyes cannot be unnoticed by Andréa.

"Oh come on cuddle cakes, you should have seen your face. You look like you're having a labor." The younger woman cooed to her like she's a baby and the started giggling again.

"First, baby doll, now cuddle cakes, what's next Andréa? HoneyBun?" Miranda said narrowing her eyes again and gave Andréa's shoulder a gentle shove and then she started to go up the stairs to her bedroom.

Andréa hastily followed the older woman when she saw her standing in her bedroom doorway, Andy became curious and worried at the same time, thinking that she offended the older woman.

"Hey, Miranda I'm sorry, I didn't---" Andréa abruptly stopped on her track when she saw what's inside Miranda's bedroom. There on the floor, in a foetal position is Katie, sleeping peacefully but an obvious tear tracks on her face and slightly red nose and puffy eyes.

Without saying anything, Miranda went to Katie's side, silently debating on what to do next. She knew that try to lift the little girl that she'll probably woke up but she also knew that she couldn't let her sleep on the floor when there is a perfectly made bed.

"She started to get upset when you didn't come home for dinner. Cara tried calling you but you're not answering your phone." Cassidy, who's seating on her vanity chair spoke silently, with her sister beside her, also sleeping.

"We tried to distract her by watching frozen but when the movie ended she starts to pace in front of the door, Caro told her that you'll be home soon, but she wouldn't believe her and then she run here to your room. Caro and I stayed outside your door for 2 hours because she wouldn't open it. I just picked the lock because we can't hear anything anymore." She continued.

Cassidy's lips started to wobble, "We were so worried about her mommy." She whispered.

Miranda took a deep breath, "I'm so sorry you have to deal with that Bobbsey. I should have just taken her with me." She said and gave her daughter a tight hug and kiss.

"It's okay. Mommy why doesn't she like us?" Cassidy asked, but before Miranda could answer, a horrific scream echoed through the house, which made Caroline literally jump a few inches from the couch.

"Stooooop! Stooooop! Please noooooooo! I don't wanna 'nymore please." Katie screamed at the top of her lungs and violently thrashed.

Miranda was on her side in a few seconds, holding Katie's hands on her to prevent the little girl from hurting her self. With each violent thrash and scream comes Miranda's tears. Not knowing what else to do, the older woman just laid herself on the floor and copied Katie's foetal position. Hugging and whispering words of comfort to her.

"It's okay my love, you're safe here. No one's ever going to hurt you again, I promise." She pleaded  
"Please baby, you need to stop now. Mommy's here my angel. Mommy's here." She continued and sobbed.

Miranda didn't know how long they stayed in that position until she felt Andrea's hands on her shoulder, caressing and calming her down.

"Hey there beautiful." She beamed.  
"I put the girls to bed, are you okay to stand up?" She asked and kissed the older woman's forehead.

Feeling her back begins to ache, Miranda started to stand up, once on her feet, the older woman swayed a little. Andréa steadied her, once she's sure that Miranda is okay, she then kneeled and gently lift Katie up and put her on the bed and then made Miranda sit with her.

Andréa quickly went to the bathroom and took Miranda's robe and make up remover.

"Here, I'll turn around, remove your clothes and wear this." She softly said.

With no strength to protest, Miranda just did what she was told, once she's dressed, Andréa turn around and removed her make up for her.

Miranda noticed that Andréa also took her make up off but didn't say anything.

"There." Andréa whispered.

Miranda stayed quiet and sigh, with Andréa standing, the older woman grasp her arms and slid Andréa in the middle of her legs, leaning her head on the younger woman's stomach. Without saying anything Andréa caress her hair and few seconds later, the older woman started sobbing quietly.

"I can't do this."

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry if I disappointed you guys with this chapter. I really did my best to but I don't have a beta and I'm not really a writer or any background with writing.
> 
> Anyhow, thank you for your wonderful comments for the last chapters.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filling chapter. I'm sorry I don't know how to make this chapter to be honest. But here goes.
> 
> I don't have a beta so mistakes are all mine.

"I can't do this."

Andréa put her hand on the silver woman's hair and softly ran her hands everywhere she can, letting Miranda feel that she wasn't alone.

"Of course you can do it. You're Miranda Priestly, remember?" She said and beamed.

The older woman just hugged her tightly and shook her head negatively.

"Not this time." The voice soft, muffled by Andy's stomach. She felt the defeat on the older woman's posture. They're close, trying to start their relationship but for the last year of being with Miranda, never had she knew the woman to admit defeat, especially when it comes to her children.

Hearing the woman sigh, Andréa waited for her to say something, anything that would let her know that Miranda was just tired and needs to rest.  
"I'm going to lose the case, the judge wouldn't let me adopt her. You know what the press says darling. They don't like me, they see me as a monster." She sobbed.

"Miranda, No! Don't say that, you know better than that, than THEM!" Andréa snapped.

"But do they? Does the judge who will handle this case do? Because I assure you, no one, even on Runway will always have my back." The older woman said, looking at Andréa and daring her to tell her otherwise.

"How about me? The kids? Katherine? Olivia and her squad? and Lisa? What about us huh?" The younger woman firmly said, her voice getting higher little by little.  
"Roy and Cara knows you. Nigel, he's your friend for decades Miranda and don't start with me with Emily. The brit will do everything for you!" She continued, letting go of Miranda and started pacing.

"Tone down your voice." The older woman pleaded.

"I will NOT tone down my voice until you take back what you just said!" Andréa hissed.

"Mama?" Katie called. Startling both woman.

"Hey my love." Miranda said and laid down beside her and hold her raised hand. When Katie realized it was Miranda who's beside her, she scooted beside the silver haired woman and laid on top of her, with her head on Miranda's neck.

Miranda sighed blissfully and started patting Katie's back gently. A mere seconds later she looked at Andréa who's still standing on the edge and whined, "Wouldn't you like to move from there and changed your clothes? I wanna sleep already."

"Really Mira?" She said.  
"Just stoooop." Miranda answered and pout.

One of the privilege of being with Miranda is knowing how whiny and pouty the older woman is, contrary to her professional life of being demanding, when at home, Miranda doesn't always demand people, she whines and whines and whines like a teenager whenever she wants her partner to do something, she let her 'partner' take control, which her husbands took advantage of, but not her Andréa.

Andréa find Miranda's whining cute, which make it an advantage for her, because when she's being cute, she can get everything she wants from the younger woman.

Andréa giggled, "fine, fine."

~~°°~~

The next day, at 8am, finds one Andréa Sachs at Miranda's kitchen, cooking a big breakfast for everyone.

While cooking the bacons, the younger woman felt little arms slip to her waist and without turning around she said, "Good morning, Cassidy munchkin."

Cassidy gasp. "How did you--?" She asked.

Andréa place the last batch of bacons on the plate then turned around, saying "of course I know it was you. Your sister is like a zombie every morning." She beamed.

"Huh?" Cass said, still not understanding what her Andy meant.

"Heavy footsteps?". She hinted.

"Ohhhh." Cassidy said and started laughing.

A few minutes later comes Caroline, Miranda and Katie. The youngest clinging to Miranda like a koala.

'Clearly, not a morning person too.' Andréa thought smiling.

"Good morning my ladies!" She cheerfully exclaimed.

"Why are you so energetic in the morning?" Caroline muttered

Andréa and Cassidy chuckled.

"Morning darling." Miranda stated, gave her a quick kiss and took her seat with Katie still sleepy on her arms.

The trio, Andréa, Cassidy and Caroline took their own seats and observed Miranda and the little girl on her arm.

"When all of you are done watching, you might want to start eating." Miranda said while busily patting Katie's back to slowly wake her up.

~~°°~~

After breakfast, Cassidy and Caroline asked for their Mom's permission to go to Central park with Katie. At first Miranda said a firm "No." She was reluctant to let the Katie out of her sight even though she knew her daughters would never let anything happen to her, but Andréa made a good deal with her.

"Why don't I take them? You said you wanted to talk to Nigel and see what's going on at Runway right? You can have the whole house for a few hours and let the Runway crew know that you're still the boss?" Andréa said and winked at her.

Ignoring her, Miranda walked to the living room and sat beside the little girl on in front of the sofa where Katie was busy coloring the book that Cassidy bought for her.

"Hello beautiful, can I ask you something?" She said  
Katie stopped coloring and paid attention to the older woman beside her.

"Hmm?" She said

"The girls wanted to go to the park and they want to know if you would like to join them?" Miranda softly said, taking the little girl by her arm, making her sit on her lap.

"With you?" Katie inquired.

"Not today my love, I have work to do." She answered, making the little one disappointed.

"Andréa will be there too." Miranda continued, coaxing the girl to say yes. Its not that Miranda don't like her to just stay beside her all the time, after Katie ended up at SVU, the older woman is also having a hard time taking her eyes off of her little angel but she also know that she's a kid and that means she should enjoy going out and playing with other little girls her age.

Katie pursed her lips and reluctantly said. "Okay."  
Which made Miranda smile.

4 hours later, Miranda is wrapping up her conference meeting with Nigel and the rest of the Runway crew when she heard a loud slamming of the door.

"Mama we're hoooome!" Katie screamed.

"Is that who I think it is?" Nigel mused, chuckling when he saw Miranda rolling her eyes.

"Who else?" She answered, then the door to her home office slammed open and she wince, making her art director laugh.

When Katie heard the laugh she run to Miranda and looked at her laptop screen.

"Who are you?" She innocently asked, scrunching her face in the process.

"Hello Katherine! I'm your uncle Nigel." The art director said.

Katie tilt her head to the side like Miranda does and said. "No you're not. I don't have an uncle."

"Oh well, now you do. I'm your Mama's friend, so that makes me your uncle." Nigel replied.

"Okay." Katie agreed.  
"Did you know that Patricia has big poop?" She innocently asked which made both adults eyes bulged.

"Oh god, please don't tell me Andréa let you throw it in the trash like someone who's pitching a baseball." Miranda said, pinching the bridge if her nose.

"Mama its called pitching the poop." Katie giggled.

"Oh my god! Nigel let's talk some other time. I need to kill Andréa." The older woman said, closing her laptop and patting the little girl's thigh to let her know its time to stand up.

"Please don't be upset mama." Katie whispered.  
"I promise not to do it again."

"I know you won't sweetheart. I just don't understand Andréa's need for you to do that." Miranda reassured and explained to her.

"Because if fun. And I only did it once and it went inside the garbage can" Katie beamed proudly.

"Really? I am so proud of you then. Congratulations my love." Miranda said and kissed her forehead. "Why don't you wash up so we can start with dinner?" She continued, guiding Katie to her room.

~~°°~~

-On the other side of town-

"Jessie? What are you doing here?" The brunette woman asked.

"I need your help. Do you know him?" She asked, placing a picture of a man with blue eyes and brown hair. Wearing an old plaid collar shirt, jeans and converse shoes.

"He seems familiar. Why? What's going on?" The older woman asked.

"You need to find and arrest him." She simply said.

"Arrest him with what? Did he do something to you?" The brunette said, worried.

"Not me, I can't tell you anything yet. But you know him, back when you're a UC as Rachel Hocker, you were trying to track down a child predator called Big Daddy." She explained.

"Jessica what the hell?!" The brunette yelled.  
"How the hell did you find out about that case?"

"I'm a private investigator, Olivia. You know its my job to do that." She explained

"Fine, but I still don't understand, Big Daddy was arrested, I was there, I arrested him and if you're telling the truth, then who is the person that we arrested before?" Olivia said, running her hands to her hair frustratingly.

"He's the twin, he does the same so you don't need to worry much but right now you need to find the real him before its too late." Jessica stated.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"You know Miranda Priestly?" She asked, calculating how much she should tell the captain.

"Oh my god." Olivia said. Stunned.

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is Big Daddy?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Contains some scenes that are not suitable for young audiences.
> 
> Just so you know, I am not a Lawyer. I don't know anything about new york law, I just googled the stuffs that you're going to read.
> 
> IF YOU FIND THIS CHAPTER OFFENSIVE IN ANY WAY, PLEASE TELL ME AND I WILL GLADLY TAKE IT DOWN.
> 
> Mistakes are mine, I don't have a beta or someone who can check the grammar so forgive me.
> 
> That's all

"Oh my god." Olivia said.

"Yes. So you see, you need to find him. Them. Before its too late." The investigator sigh.  
"I need to go. I need to speak with her." She continued.

Without waiting for a reply from her best friend, Jessica turned to go out the station.

En route to Miranda's townhouse, Jessica's mind was elsewhere, thinking on how she would reveal all the information she have for the older woman. She knew that the people behind Katie's abused were dangerous but pathetically speaking, they're just group of scumbags who shouldn't have a place in the world.

The investigator was so busy in her musings that she didn't even realize that she stopped in front of the townhouse until she heard a door slamming open and close with Miranda hurrying down the few steps of her home.

"You have the gu--." The older woman started but caught herself and stopped. Seeing the investigator's face as blank and meant business, just like the first time they met, but there's also something different with her body posture. She felt like the brunette is trying to hold herself together.

With that observation made Miranda's senses heightened and she knew that whatever information the woman will give her, she wouldn't like it. Deciding to slide her mask of indifference, the older woman pursed her lips and nods her head to the direction of the townhouse, letting the other woman know to follow her.

With a final deep breath, Jessica muttered,  
"Here we go." And proceeded to get out of her car and follow Miranda.

Inside, the older woman led her to the den, the younger woman silently followed her and when she saw Andréa she said. "Does she have to be here?"  
Doing her signature raised eyebrow, Miranda quipped. "You tell me. Is there a reason she shouldn't be here?"

Looking at the two woman in front of her, Jessica curtly replied, "Not really, no. This is your home anyways."

"Do any of you want something to drink? Coffee, tea?" Andréa said, trying to break the tension between the two.

"Coffee will do, just plain black." Jessica answered.  
Andréa nods in understanding, "Honey?" She said, looking at Miranda.  
"I'm fine." She said. Andréa nods once again and quickly made her way to the kitchen.

As Andréa disappeared in the kitchen the other brunette innocently asked, "How long have you two been married?" which made the older woman's eyes widen in shocked.

In return, Jessica chuckled, raised her hands in mock surrender and grinned. "Hey, don't kill me... Well not yet anyway."

Before the older woman could answer, Andréa came back with a tray of two coffees, a glass of St. Pellegrino and snacks. The three took their preferences and sat down. Miranda and Andréa sitting on the posh love seat that the younger woman insisted to buy for Miranda's birthday a few months ago while the investigator took the seat in the middle of the long couch.

Few minutes have passed until Jessica took an envelope out of her bag, opened it and took out two pictures; one of a woman with black hair, brown eyes and dresses like a stripper. The other one is a picture of a man with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, sporting a devilish grin.

Jessica placed both of the pictures on the coffee table, facing both Miranda and Andréa.

Looking at the pictures made Miranda nauseous and her hand was automatically seeking Andréa's.

The brunette investigator didn't say anything, waiting for the women's reaction. She expected them to ask who those two people were or better yet she expected Miranda to lash out but nothing prepares her for Andréa's audible gasp with a look of familiarization written on her face.

"Do you know them?" She questions.  
Still looking at the pictures, Andréa answered,

"I don't know who the man is, but the lady." She paused and looked at Miranda.  
"Doesn't she looked like the Nathalia Ramirez? The police officer who knew Katie?" She continued.

"You mean this woman?" Jessica interrupted and produced another picture of a woman, this time with blonde hair and brown eyes.

The older woman who's been quiet the entire time stood up and started pacing in front of Andréa and Jessica.  
"I knew she has a different reason on why she wanted to get Katherine from us." She hissed, stiffening, she abruptly stops and faced Andréa when she heard her plead. "Honey, calm down. We're not sure about that yet."

"Really Andréa?! What more do you want to see to agree with me huh?" She whispered dangerously.

"Do you want Katherine to be kidnapped? Or raped or hurt or...or......Damn it! What more do you want?!" She yelled and started to cry.

"This woman." Jessica started, picking up the picture of the woman with black hair.  
"This Monica Alvarez better known as Monique, she's 35 years old born and raised in North Carolina, she's also Nathalia's or should I say Karina Alvarez's sister. Both of them went to New York when Monique was 20 years old and Karina was 15. Once Karina hit 18 years old, they took a different path. Monique met with Michael Garcia." She said while holding the picture of the man with dirty blonde hair.

"Michael Garcia who's 30 years old at the time, was a notorious child predator and pimp. He called himself as Big Daddy, and he has a twin brother, Randall Garcia, who's now in jail for 3 counts of Statutory rape, Class A-II Felony or Predatory sexual assault, commercial sexual exploitation of children. I could say a lot more but I assure you, you wouldn't want to hear all of it." She sigh

Biting her lip so hard to prevent her from screaming and lashing out, the older woman took a deep breath. "Did he....did... He..." She stutters

"Did he raped her? Did he hurt her? Did he pimp her?" Jessica voiced out. "Yes. Yes and Yes. And he did more horrible things to that kid and to other kids too." She continued.

Miranda shook her head negatively. "No." She choked. "How dare you!" She yelled to the investigator.

"I haven't even started yet Miranda." She whispered, bowing her head in the process and willing herself not to cry. Everything that had happened to the little girl was already too much for her, how much more if Miranda found out the whole story.

"What do you mean?" Andrea asked, walking towards the older woman but her eyes were focused on the in investigator.

"Katherine was abused and raped by his own father when she just turned a year old and before she turned two, she was sold to Michael Garcia because her father wasn't able to pay his gambling debt." She explained softly, which made the older woman dizzy.

Andréa caught Miranda just in time, and she led the older woman to sit on love seat again.

"Randall Swan is a 26 year old accountant from Victoria, Australia. When Katie was 10 months old he was fired from work and the next day her wife, Alexis, Katie's mom died from a drunk driver who passed a red light. She was on her way home from her mother's house. She was announce DOA."

Both Andréa and Miranda were stunned with the information.

"But that doesn't give him the right to hurt her own daughter." Miranda scowled.

"No, it doesn't. But we can't do anything to change that now, can we?" She said more than asked.

A few beats have passed, no one dared to speak or move.

Andréa was hurt for the little girl and vowed to protect her with everything she can, she vowed to make new memories with Katie with r without Miranda's permission. While the older woman was also having her inner monologue and promises they heard a soft voice coming from the kitchen which broke the momentum in the den.

"Mama?"

Andréa was the first to speak.  
"I'll go see what she needs." She said, stood up and went to the kitchen, while jessica took the pictures from the table, put it back inside the envelope and gave it to Miranda.

"Call me if you need anything. I mean it Miranda." She said firmly and receives a nod from the older woman.

~~°°~~

-Kitchen-

"Hey baby." Andrea whispered. Looking at Katie who looks so small and lost inside the Big kitchen.

Katie startled and looked behind her with a grin on her face and without warning she run towards Andréa with an "oompfh!"

"Aren't you excited to see me?" Andréa said while trying to tickle the girl and carry her to her hips at the same time.

Katie didn't answered, instead she just looked at Andréa a little longer and grinned once more before bumping her forehead to the woman and giggled.

"Awww!" Andréa dramatically exclaimed, which earned a boisterous laugh from the little girl and melt her heart.

Smiling, she said, "So, did the twins taught you to do that?"

"Uh uh." Katie answered. "Where's mama?" She continued.

Andréa bop her nose and playfully narrowed her eyes and said, "Are you distracting me by asking where mama is so that the girls wouldn't get in trouble?"

"Hey! Why does it always have to be us?" Cassidy said, crossing her arms and pouting, while Caroline just gave Andréa an innocent look.

"Really Andréa? That's the best you can do? Accused my innocent daughters?" Miranda said smirking while sitting on a stool and motioned for Katie to come to her.

"What is it love?" She whispered to Katie, ignoring the bantering of the three women behind them.

Katie gave her a blank look and said. "Mama, what's wrong?"

Miranda wanted to cry, she didn't understand why such an innocent question hurts her.  
She shook her head and said, "Nothing." and gave the little girl a kiss and a tight hug.

"It's not nothing, but we'll talk next time, okay?" Katie whispered, she kissed the older woman on both cheeks and tucked herself to her.  
"I love you mama."

With that sentence, Miranda's resolved broke and she cried silently.  
"I love you too so much my angel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I have justice to this chapter.  
I'm kinda running out of ideas on how to proceed from here. I actually know what's gonna happen, I just don't get the idea on how to write it.
> 
> Thank you for keeping up with me.


End file.
